


[Podfic] Thesmothete

by Kiko_Murda



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: 19th century Jon, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Canon-Typical The Beholding Content (The Magnus Archives), Child Abuse, Gen, Period Typical Attitudes, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Short One Shot, The Magnus Institute (The Magnus Archives), Workhouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 11:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiko_Murda/pseuds/Kiko_Murda
Summary: Jonah Magnus decided to move his Institute to London in 1841, and establish an Archive.Not a paper and ink archive. The best way to feed terror to his patron, he realised, would be to build a flesh and blood record to truly bear witness, a beholder.Now it was merely a matter of finding a child suitable for such a purpose.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard | Jonah Magnus & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] Thesmothete

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thesmothete](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897545) by [faridsgwi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faridsgwi/pseuds/faridsgwi). 



> There are two versions of this podfic below. 
> 
> The first includes sound effects and background noise. It's a very early foray into sound design, and I'm happy to receive constructive criticism about it. (Sound design is fun but it is HARD, yo!)
> 
> The second is the plain narration, no bells and whistles, for my homies who prefer simplicity

[Narration & SFX Download Link](https://archive.org/details/thesmothete-narration-sfx)

[Narration Download Link](https://archive.org/details/thesemothete-narration-only)


End file.
